Newly Arrived
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxMaka kyles-son-of-hades's oc Nicholas is new to the DWMA, see what he experiences on only his first day. It's pretty hectic...


**(I own nothing but the plot. kyles-son-of-hades owns his oc, Nicholas)**

. . . . .

With silvery-gray hair and bronzed skin (a tan), the boy walked up to the DWMA. He looked around, seeing nothing too exciting, and walked in. This was the young Nicholas Andrews's first day. Yesterday he had enrolled and did all that nonsense.

"What is with you Soul?" A female voice commanded. Then there was a loud banging against the floor. Nick turned to see, seeing the female with ash-brown hair and glaring green eyes, also holding a book to her chest. Down by her feet lay a motionless white-haired boy.  
The female saw him staring and saw a little shy smile. Nick flashed her one of his very real grins, just as she motioned him over. "I'm Maka Al-barn, and this is Soul."  
Soul must have been the one on the floor because he stood and stated. "Hey."  
After a little while, Nick thought that they were waiting for his name. "Nicholas. Pleased to meet you." He looked to Maka then back to Soul, who laughed. Nick raised a brow. "...You know there's something in your teeth right?"  
Soul blinked. "Where?"  
"Wow, you fell for that." Nick chuckled a bit.  
Soul's expression turned sour then he grinned. "You're not so bad."  
Maka looked over Nick's shoulder as someone said. "Move it, the Great Blackstar is here." He looked at Nick. "So you're Nick huh?"  
"And you're definitely not Blackstar." Nick retorted at the blue haired one.  
Blackstar eyed him. "Wh-" He was cut off by Maka, who pushed him. "Quit it Blackstar. He's joking." She said.  
Maka continued. "Yes that's Blackstar. That's Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid." Each time she said a name the owner's of their names said some sort of greeting. Nick nodded to each one, his aviator jacket open slightly.  
Patty smiled, pointing at the DWMA symbol on Nick's shirt. "Ooh, look look." Liz sighed, saying to her little sister, "Yes it's for the Academy, we know."  
A blonde with an eyepatch got Nick's attention; she was coming towards him. "I see we have a new face." Her smile was pure. "I'm Marie.. I heard of your arrival Nicholas."  
Instantly he smiled. "Oh really?"  
She let out a soft giggle or was it a snort, something like that. "If you will, someone would who like to meet you."  
Nick followed like a stray pup, stopping when she did, turning when she did. "Could you tell me where we're going?" His question was left unanswered until they were walking down a huge hallway. "To Lord Death, but he has already met me. And that Spirit guy." What a creep. All this talk about some daughter of his, what are the odds of me liking his daughter? Nick thought to himself.  
Marie smiled. "Spirit is odd, but he's not the one. One of your teachers, Professor Stein would like to meet you. He said that he has known about you for awhile, unable to reach you though."  
A guy with glasses and silvery-gray hair like Nick's, sat there in his chair. Nick was focused on him as the guy introduced himself. "Hello Nick. I'm Dr. Stein, your father."  
Wait what? Father... Nick was sort of confused. Then got real confused when Stein mentioned Crona. How does he know about him? "Stein- uhm Father, where is Crona?" He had remembered Crona in his fuzziest memories, and he also heard Medusa talk about Crona.  
Stein had a grin on his face. "Lighten up boy, Crona's coming to meet you-"  
"Here..? And now?" Nick sighed, realizing Medusa's probably near. Nick just noticed only Stein and him were in the room. Nick calmed down to normal.  
Stein nodded. As Crona shyly came in, Stein's voice mad Crona jump. "Crona, this is Nick. Death has scheduled a mission for you two." By Stein's suggestion, that he didn't mention. Both Crona and Nick nodded. Stein tightened the bolt on the side of his head. "...Nick... Your soul is calm and collected. however it does concern me. You're part witch I presume?"  
Nick nodded."Mhm." He saw Crona perk up some. A ripping sound echoed, revealing the towering Ragnarok. "Blahhh!" Ragnarok said as Nick jumped ever so slightly. Ragnarok laughed. "Almost as fun to pester as you Crona." Crona shrank with a frown as Ragnarok went for his nose.  
Nick noticed this and calmly said. "You also want to know what fun to do.. Pestering you." Ragnarok rolled his eyes, but Nick jabbed him multiple times. "Do you like it? It looks like fun, isn't it? No wonder Crona enjoys it sooo much."  
Ragnarok swatted him away, but without success. "Okay I get it. I'll stop."  
Nick finally stopped. "Good, and that better be a promise. Agreed?" His eyes looked fierce as his face stayed normal. After Ragnarok agreed, Crona and Nick left Stein to go for their mission in taking out a few kishins. (Easy enough right? Perhaps.)

As Crona and Nick walked to a nearby town, they noticed many girls looking their way, well Crona did at least. Nick didn't even seem to care. They sat on the rooftops waiting for movement in this one crumy house. "I-I don't... th-think they're, exactly home." Crona's soft voice was an even smaller whisper. A figure went by the window as Nick grinned some at Crona's earier remark.

"Ready?" Nick asked lowly, a mumble. When Crona nodded, the two brothers lept off and in through the window; Nick had shards of glass on his shoulder, he was the first one to reach the window after all. There were more than expected, at least ten not the three they were told.  
All chaos broke loose because more kishins ran from the back. Now there was twenty or so.  
Crona, Ragnarok in hands, sliced and dogded and did it again. A bullet whizzed past Crona's head as he staggered back and fell.  
Nick punched one, dodged a bullet, and kicked one down. He ran and jumped over a few. Shining as he transformed into a 4-sided scythe, he sliced through the one closest to Crona. That gave Crona enough time to get back up to his feet.  
Both Andrews and Gorgon (Nick and Crona), fought. In almost no time at all, they had their 30 or more souls. Spliting souls, then they went back to report to DWMA. All the new people Nick had met were there: bouncy Patty, asymetrical Kid (with only three white stripes on one side of his hair that is), sighing Liz, the "Great Blackstar", "cool" Soul, quiet Tsubaki, the weird Spirit, Lord Death, Stein, and the gorgeous Maka (Wait what? Did he actually think that? Yeah HE did).  
Lord Death congratulated them while Stein smirked at Spirit, who secretly gave him money. Nick, however, saw that and cocked a brow some. Then he shrugged it off. His gaze drifted to Maka and stayed put for a few seconds. Maka smiled at him, making him blush a little tiny bit.  
Nick smiled back though, seeing her cheeks brighten as well did her face in happiness wise. Spirit caught on. "Hey! Stop making goo-goo eyes on her." Nick silently stared at the yelling and jumping redhead.  
Spirit glared. "I told you to not even look at my daughter!"  
Daughter? Oh great... Nick thought to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Maka sighed, a look of pure disgust on her face. "Leave him alone. You can't treat me like a little kid.." Or your daughter. She thought angrily.  
"But Maka?" Maka's glare shut Spirit right up, momentarily. He glared at Nick. "Then why haven't you made a move on her-"  
Nick shrugged and kissed Maka. Spirit's mouth gaped open and silence hung the air until they parted. Maka giggled slightly. "Nick that was uncalled for..." She stated, with a smile on her lips though.  
Nick left the room after he said he needed rest. Well he just needed to think. He walked, but fell as someone jumped on him. To his surprize, Maka was sitting on him. "Hey, don't leave me hanging, uh trapped..?" He said nervously chuckling.  
Maka stood up and helped him up as well. "So.. What happened in there?"  
"I.. Okay I like you.." Nick turned away, arms crossed some. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
Maka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Exactly." She gripped his hand, and he laced their fingers together.

_` El Fin `_


End file.
